A class of filters, resonators and design methods thereof, which are suited for monolithic integrations, are described, e.g., in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/303,596, filed on Feb. 11, 2010. Designs and implementations of single-ended and differential filters based on acoustic wave resonators and effects arising from anti-resonance absorption are described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/311,706 filed on Mar. 8, 2010. Other filters, resonators, and design methods thereof may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,908, filed on Nov. 19, 2010. These applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.